<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Joker and Akechi but They're Girls and Also Have Giant Titties by a_very_large_television, Rineia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083353">Joker and Akechi but They're Girls and Also Have Giant Titties</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_very_large_television/pseuds/a_very_large_television'>a_very_large_television</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rineia/pseuds/Rineia'>Rineia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beach Sex, Bikinis, Breast Sucking, Dom/sub, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Hate Sex, Large Breasts, Nipple Play, Oil, Public Sex, REALLY large breasts, Roleplay Logs, Spoilers, general extreme titty focus, hentai dialogue, joker and akechi are girls, really really really fucking enormous titties, specifically vanilla game spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_very_large_television/pseuds/a_very_large_television, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rineia/pseuds/Rineia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotomi Kurusu and Toriko Akechi struggle with walking the very thin line between hating each other and wanting to fuck each other. They also struggle with their huge tits. </p>
<p>Alternatively, "damn girl your Akechichis".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Joker and Akechi but They're Girls and Also Have Giant Titties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's another barely-edited roleplay log! Three hyphens (---) indicate a switch in writers. This ties in to Rineia's <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303847"><i>Persona 5</i> harem story</a> (except this time Kotomi and Toriko have huge tits) so a few tiny details may be lost if you're unfamiliar with it, but it's perfectly understandable even without having read it. </p>
<p>There's major spoilers for vanilla <i>Persona 5</i> in here, though nothing spoiler-y for anything new in <i>Royal</i>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sun, sand, and relaxation. What else could a girl ask for? Maybe a partner, a companion to share said sun and sand with, but that was all right; today was a day for just herself. None of her girls were available, leaving Kotomi on her own, relaxing in a long chair on the beach. The sun shone down on her as she rested on her back, dark sunglasses protecting her eyes while she took in the bright rays of the late July sun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was wonderful, really. Around her, there were the noises of other people at the beach, laughing and playing and splashing, but at the moment, Kotomi was very much in her own world. Not dozing, exactly, but definitely zoned out. She spent enough of her time worrying about a massive variety of things; it was nice, just for a few hours, to shove all of that aside and just be herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The herself that dared to wear revealing string bikinis out in public, anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sort of a bold move, given her figure. Kotomi wasn't a small girl -- well, her height wasn't anything to write home about, but otherwise? She had quite the impressive set of curves, if she were allowed to toot her own horn. Wide hips, a soft and plump rear, a comparatively narrow waist ... and all of that in the shadow of a truly staggering pair of fat breasts. Currently stuffed into a straining bikini that revealed far more of her tits than it covered, black triangles of fabric barely managing to cover her fat nipples. Those tits were colossal, bigger than a pair of basketballs, and much softer and bouncier. Big and heavy, they bounced and swayed with even her breaths, the strings of her bikini utterly straining to hold on tight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bottoms weren't doing a whole lot better, really. The back had thoroughly vanished between her soft cheeks; she was no Makoto, but she had some decent junk in her trunk. Even her pussy was fat and plump, her bikini struggling to fully cover her soft, fat cunt. Everything about her screamed sex, and surely made it easy for people to write her off as the leader of the Phantom Thieves. Surely someone with a figure like hers couldn't pull off the necessary acrobatic feats to do things like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, well. For the moment, none of that was in her mind. The tousle-haired teen stretched out in her chair, lost to the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Phantom Thieves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What had started as mere audacious rumors festering out of Shujin Academy had gradually snowballed into the biggest news story in Japan - with the rest of the world not far behind. "Changed hearts" and "Phan-sites" were on the lips of near everyone in the country, and every passing week seemed only to make their popularity grow. The most recent surge had come from the ongoing Medjed affair; an international declaration of war from the anonymous hacker group had been posted a few days ago, and all of Japan was awaiting the Phantom Thieves’ response with baited breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toriko Akechi, of course, knew the truth. Knew of the fake Medjed, intended to serve as a stepping stone to give the Phantom Thieves an extra push in popularity to make their eventual fall all the sweeter. Knew of the fact that the growing legion hailing them as heroes were nothing more than fair-weather fans latching onto yet another fad for guideless, sheep-minded ingrates to follow. The collapse of the Phantom Thieves would be inevitable as soon as there was something else that would draw the public's attention, but it was Toriko's job to give that little collapse an extra nudge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She did not know who the Phantom Thieves were, but she had her suspicions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was almost comical how little of Toriko's skin that two-piece bikini actually covered, but the </span>
  <em>
    <span>unique</span>
  </em>
  <span> configurations of her body made most outfits a challenge anyways. Pale white triangles, outlined with bright red trimmings and connected by a few taut little strings that stretched across the width of her chest and up to the back of her neck, covered her nipples and very little else, leaving the colossal swell of her tits practically-bare to the hot beach air. Utterly obscene in their size - dwarfing Toriko's head, sticking out proudly from her chest and announcing her presence through doorways before the rest of her body followed... a </span>
  <em>
    <span>moment</span>
  </em>
  <span> after. Full and jutting, impossibly-perky even when not being hoisted up by that teeny-tiny bikini, supported by nothing but the thick swell of her plump nipples that those little triangles clung onto for dear life. Toriko walked, white flip-flops kicking through sand, and every step made those tits bounce obscenely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiggling right alongside said tits was the tacky beach bag Toriko had hoisted over her left shoulder and the rectangular little sunglasses stuck on her forehead, lenses peeking through the long curtain of her neat brown hair. Those little bikini bottoms were as obscene as her top, microscopic white fabric that barely covered the swell of her pussy before riding up her legs and squishing down on her sensuous hips in a highleg cut. A thin, open, dark blue jacket - a surprising show of relative modesty, nevermind the fact it wasn't even long enough to reach the bottom half of her enormous tits, let alone cover that lean, flat tummy or the rest of her torso - completed the ensemble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn't take long for Toriko to reach the beach chair housing a familiar, messy-haired rival. Toriko slid her hands down her own back, hooked two thumbs into her waistband, and, with a wiggle of her hips, tugged the backside of her bikini bottoms out from between her plump cheeks with a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>snap!</span>
  </em>
  <span> (giving those titties an extra bounce in the process) against her skin as she approached the other girl - leaving the red, crooked "V" logo that decorated the backside of her too-small swimsuit to caress and </span>
  <em>
    <span>stretch</span>
  </em>
  <span> across that curved, padded ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kurusu-san?" that rehearsed, sweet little voice of Toriko's rang out when she reached the girl's side, her hand slipping up from toying with her bikini to grasping onto her bag.  "Ah. What a pleasant surprise." And a fittingly-pleasant smile on her lips, forced to lean forward... quite a bit to meet Kotomi's shaded eyes over the swell of her own chest. "Are your friends around? Or are you here on your own today?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't Toriko's voice that alerted Kotomi to the girl's presence. Nor was it the sound of her flip-flops in the sand. No, it was the simple shadow cast over her by the girl's tremendous bust, completely hiding the sun and getting in the way of her hopeful tan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of all the people she really didn't want to run into today ... urgh. Stumbling over any of her girls would have been fine: clingy Hifumi eagerly seeking her out, Kawakami playing dumb and pretending it was a coincidence, Ann bringing all of her bubbly girlfriend energy to a day at the beach. But of course, it was Toriko Akechi who stood over her. Just her dumb luck. Kotomi stifled a groan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just here on my own," Kotomi replied easily. Having been nearly dozing in the moments prior to Akechi's arrival, she tugged her sunglasses up to sit on top of her head, letting her get a better view of Toriko. ... Or at least, the undersides of her colossal tits. Fuck, Kotomi's own bust set her apart from just about everyone she knew, outsizing even busty blonde Ann with ease. She was the biggest that she knew of ... until she came across Akechi, who seemed to match her inch for inch, pound for pound, if not even slightly outdo her. It was hard to tell, and it wasn't like they'd discussed their respective measurements, despite it being a very clear thing that they had uniquely in common.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kotomi had a unique relationship with her own titties: often proud of them, occasionally annoyed at their weight or how difficult they made clothes shopping, or how difficult they made carving a place out for herself on the train, or that they were grope magnets, or ... everything else. Ultimately, though, it turned out that she liked the fact that she was bigger than everyone else, something Toriko directly ruined. Just one of many reasons she found she didn't care for the other girl, Phantom Thieves stuff aside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sat up a bit in her chair, letting them each get a better view of one another over the respective swell of their busts. Whatever else was true, Kotomi had to admit that the girl was cute as hell; she carried her massive bust well, and Kotomi let her eyes linger on the girl's obvious nipples perhaps a moment too long. Only in the Metaverse had anyone else had tits like these; there was something special about seeing them in the real world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Strange that I ran into you today, Akechi-san." Polite on either end, but Kotomi wasn't particularly smiling. At least she was doing her best not to stare at Toriko's oversized tits. "Simply have the urge to take the train to the beach today?" I mean, that's why you're here, Kotomi. Wasn't Toriko allowed to have the same sorts of summer whims? Kotomi wasn't really in the mood to be particularly fair toward Akechi, however. She didn't know what Toriko knew, but it was best to limit contact between them, wasn't it? Not give the girl any ammunition whatsoever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it wasn't like she could just say 'go away'. Likely Toriko would do that on her own. Hopefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toriko's chirping little voice and polite smile made it so easy to wave off the rather </span>
  <em>
    <span>annoying</span>
  </em>
  <span> way she'd grabbed Kurusu's attention as mere accident - like Toriko didn't even realize the extent of her outrageous bust, didn't realize it would be enough to cast a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>shadow</span>
  </em>
  <span> over Kurusu and her sun-drenched relaxation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was not an accident - it was mere passive-aggression, a petty attempt at irritating Kurusu out of her half-slumber while announcing her presence. Childish, certainly, but it seemed to have worked - and gave Kurusu an eyeful of enormous, wobbling underboob in the process. Never let it be said Toriko couldn't be generous. Give and take. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurusu sat back up in her chair, and Toriko mirrored it, standing back up straight - the mere movement enough to, again, send those fat, wobbling titties bouncing, stretching and shifting with the rest of Toriko's body. There were quiet, meaty little </span>
  <em>
    <span>claps</span>
  </em>
  <span> of flesh as her breasts settled and pressed against each other in a few bounces, straining that microbikini to the near breaking point, before they settled in place again - and were then forced to idly sway and wobble with Toriko's mere breaths, just as with Kurusu's own obscene pair. And yet the whole time as she did it, Toriko's face remained wearing that simple, pleasant look, like she wasn't even </span>
  <em>
    <span>aware</span>
  </em>
  <span> of how ridiculously sexual her body was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that she didn't catch Kurusu's eyes wandering over her body, or taking a moment to linger on the obvious bulge of her plump nipples, or the borders or her areola peeking out from under that bikini top, so tiny she may as well have been wearing pasties. It wasn't as if Toriko was above lecherously eyeballing Kurusu's own oversexed body - but at the moment, at least, she was disciplined enough to keep her gaze on those now-revealed eyes instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I simply thought it would be nice to do something relaxing on my day off," Toriko replied sweetly. A subtle little cock to her hip - giving those fat tits another not-so-subtle bounce - as she rested her right hand on said hip. "Starting summer break a little early, I suppose." Lying through her fucking teeth, of course - it wasn't difficult for someone with Toriko's connections to gain access to the train routes any one particular commuter pass took, so when she saw Kurusu's pass registering the fare to head towards Miura Beach, it was the perfect opportunity for a little chat. Beaches were crowded, unlikely to draw that much attention, and a beach trip was too expensive and too much of a commitment for Kurusu to merely walk off if Toriko annoyed her enough. And from there, well, it wasn't exactly difficult to pick Kurusu out of a crowd. Kurusu being by all herself instead of with her usual, annoying motley crew, though? Mere dumb luck. "It's still nice to run into a familiar face, though."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a silent moment, and Toriko finally let her head trail down Kurusu's body (or at least, what she could see of Kurusu's body that wasn't blocked from view from the sight of her own tits - she had to adjust and lean forward a bit before standing up straight again), careful to be quick, more of a show of curiosity than a purely-perverted gaze, before turning back up to Kurusu's eyes again. "I do admit, I'm a little surprised. I didn't take you for one to wear something so... daring." Nothing flirty about it; merely a friendly observation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hand on Toriko's hip moved to again tug on her thin waistband, just a little bit. Seemingly out of ignorance, she made no movement to stop causing an eclipse with her tits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Passive aggression was, unfortunately, the watchword. Kotomi couldn't be especially rude or openly tell Toriko to get her ass gone without raising some manner of suspicion; she did find the girl annoying, but admittedly the bulk of her distrust was Akechi's open dislike of the Phantom Thieves. The fact was that Akechi was the enemy, and that did, understandably, bias Kotomi against her. But if she was maintaining the facade that she wasn't involved with them, she had no real reason to be anything but cordial to the other girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was frustrating, to say the least. Plus, there was the fact that she was pretty sure Toriko knew more than she was letting on. Which made this whole little scene a farce, two girls pretending not to understand the greater dynamics at play here. This sort of subterfuge wasn't her particular talent; she did her best in her everyday life by pretending to be an average highschooler, but a lot of the work was done for her, given how people avoided the 'violent transfer student' anyway. Her figure and her past set her firmly apart from the rest of the student body, and that made it easy for her to just keep her head down and play the weird loner. Toriko, however, shoved everything into the spotlight by being right here, right now, with just the two of them out in the open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was also the simple factor that Kotomi found herself immensely physically attracted to Toriko Akechi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who wouldn't be? Toriko was one of the only, only girls who had a figure that compared to her own. Toriko would understand her struggles in a way that none of her girls, as understanding and loyal as they were, ever could. Toriko had the same troubles of finding clothing, of fitting into places not meant to house a pair of fat, wobbly beachballs along with a person. Of being so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>bigger</span>
  </em>
  <span> than the average person and getting all of the attention, both positive and negative, that went right along with that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Plus, huge tits were hot. It wasn't rocket science.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kotomi still did her best not to let her gaze linger on Toriko's huge swells of titty, but the way the girl stood over her, blocking out the sun, didn't make that easy. Nor did the comment about what Kotomi was wearing ... which was, admittedly, pretty damned skimpy. "Sometimes I want as much of a tan as I can get." Which meant leaving a lot of skin exposed. Kotomi smirked, her eyes visibly scanning down Toriko's figure. "I didn't take </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> for wearing something so daring, either. But it feels good to get some sun, doesn't it?" Simple platitudes. Be nice, be cordial, and hopefully soon Toriko would just keep going and leave her alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or ...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was there another way to play it? Could she try some attempt at spycraft, get inside the other girl's head, figure out what she was thinking? What she knew? It was risky, to be sure, but she already heard Makoto in her head telling her that more information about their enemies could only help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As such, Kotomi grinned. "Why don't you settle down here with me, Akechi-san? I can give you a hand with sunscreen, if you wanted."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And I suppose a tanning bed would be a little... </span>
  <em>
    <span>difficult</span>
  </em>
  <span>, hmm?" Toriko responded with a smile and a half-chuckle. The imagery of Kotomi Kurusu, enormous jugs and all, coated in a healthy tan - and with miniscule trails of pale tanlines from what little skin that slutty getup covered - flared up somewhere deep in the back of Toriko's mind. It wasn't an unpleasant image. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, this thing?" Toriko asked, both hands now on her hips, fingers resting on the highcut sides of those teeny, tiny bottoms. "The sun </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> nice. I just like letting my skin breathe sometimes." Nearly identical to Kurusu's own bikini, as if Toriko didn't want to be outdone even in the skimpiness of her swimsuit. Again, her fingers snuck into her waistband, adjusting and tugging a little bit, slowly pulling down just a hint - and very nearly threatening to expose her pussy before yanking it back up into place with another loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>snap!</span>
  </em>
  <span> against her skin. Feigning innocence. "After all, I won't have much chance to when fall arrives."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toriko didn't know what to think of her body. It was undeniably a nuisance - the fattest pair of tits she'd ever laid her eyes on, attached to her own chest, rather often made things troublesome. Fitting in all manner of bras, shirts, and jackets was an annoyance at best and downright impossible at worst; even the thin little beach jacket she had on now she could never hope to actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>button</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Custom tailoring was a borderline necessity. Cramped public transport was problematic, but necessary, considering that fitting in the driver's seat of a car was... well, she'd written that off some time ago. Desks were an issue. Cooking? Not a chance. Toriko Akechi was busty to the point of obscenity, and certainly, it was a frustrating curse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet, when the fattest pair of tits she'd ever laid eyes on were attached to her own chest... well, beyond the fact that it was a useful </span>
  <em>
    <span>weapon</span>
  </em>
  <span> to obvious tit-obsessed perverts like Kurusu, it was impossible to not take </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> pride in it. Oh, she would have to be absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>blind</span>
  </em>
  <span> to not notice the head-turning stares, or all the tabloids and social media posts about the "Busty Schoolgirl Detective" - so beautiful and smart, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>stacked</span>
  </em>
  <span> but still in high school! The crude, usually cow and/or milk-related jokes that came with such a thing. The multitude of subtle and less-than-subtle gropes she'd suffered. The offers for gravure modeling that occasionally trickled into her PR email that she always ignored with a huff. All of it was... well, irritating, yes. But there was still that sense of perverse pride beneath it all. The knowledge she was sporting a body that was so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>better</span>
  </em>
  <span> than everyone else's was... a little intoxicating. Sometimes. It was only logical - Toriko's </span>
  <em>
    <span>body</span>
  </em>
  <span> was better, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> was better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So imagine Toriko's surprise upon meeting Kotomi fucking Kurusu. Suddenly going from "the fattest pair of tits she'd ever laid eyes on" to... merely </span>
  <em>
    <span>tying</span>
  </em>
  <span> for the fattest pair of tits she'd ever laid eyes on. Kurusu's chest, round and jutting and full and fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was an even match for her own enormous bust - hell, they might have even been a bit fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>bigger</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Toriko couldn't tell for certain, though seeing Kurusu practically naked in that </span>
  <em>
    <span>whorish</span>
  </em>
  <span> bikini gave her a chance to at least eyeball it. Someone else having such a huge, perfect pair of tits to rival her own was immediately irritating - irritation that had only grown for various reasons as she got to know Kurusu-san better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But in the moment, none of that was showing on Toriko's face. No, she merely perked up a little bit as Kurusu offered they spend some time together, cocking a perfectly-plucked brow in curiosity. "Oh? Would you? That would be lovely, I think," she said with a smile. Huh. And here Toriko had been about to suggest the exact same thing - maybe her little interrogation would be easier than she expected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toriko clasped her fingers together and stretched her arms above her head, reaching for the sky and standing on her tip toes, before falling back flat on her feet and repeating the motion in front of her... with no small amount of difficulty. Tits wide enough she had to spread her arms out until her fingers weren't even touching anymore, and occupying so much space on her chest she could only barely, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>barely</span>
  </em>
  <span>, even reach the full length of her arms past the mountainous, expansive swell, and the fat nipples capping them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her left arm slid back down to the bag hanging by her hip, produced a completely-unopened bottle of sunscreen, and offered it to Kurusu. "Can you reach my back for me, then? And will we, um, </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> fit on that chair?" A friendly little tease.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kotomi did not expect whatsoever for Toriko to accept her invitation. Nor, if she were being honest, did she </span>
  <em>
    <span>hope</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Toriko would accept her invitation. It seemed like the wise strategy thing to do; the sort of thing Makoto would do in order to gain information. But Kotomi wasn’t Makoto, she hadn’t truly considered the consequences of Toriko accepting such an invitation, and now she was all alone with the enemy, and completely flustered, though she did her best not to show it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why would Toriko stick around? Didn't the girl dislike Kotomi just as much as the other way around? Was </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> seeking more information, herself? Kotomi found herself on the back foot, made all the more difficult by Toriko's cool, calm demeanor ... and those colossal, soft fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>tits</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So absurdly huge, so fat, the biggest Kotomi had ever seen outside of the mirror. Were Toriko's as soft and squishy as Kotomi's? Were they as fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>sensitive?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She didn't know, but questions wandered through her mind regardless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kotomi gaped, every thought in her mind utterly focused on Toriko's giant fucking tits, as the girl showed them off with those stretches. Such stretches were commonplace for Kotomi, too; the weight of her tits insisted on taking good care of her body, especially her back. But seeing them performed by another, seeing those colossal breasts bouncing and swaying and wobbling in that minuscule bikini that seemed to show off just as much of Toriko as Kotomi's did ... mmf. Her fat cunt was growing warm and wet, and she instinctively squeezed her thighs together as she moved to the edge of the chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We might fit, but it'll be a tight squeeze," she replied lightly, her cheeks flushed pink. Surely Toriko knew what she was doing to her. Kotomi couldn't quite get her bearings, fumbling the closed bottle of sunscreen for a moment. "If you don't mind getting, uh, close." Ugh! Get yourself together, Kotomi! At least this was just being flustered as an extremely gay girl rather than as the secret leader of the Phantom Thieves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Squiiiirt.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Pile of sunscreen in her hand, a hesitant Kotomi went to apply it to her erstwhile companion's narrow back. Fuck, even from behind, the generous swells of Toriko's bust were plainly visible from either side, jutting out so fucking far. She could easily, effortlessly reach around to sink handfuls into those tits, and she had to resist the urge. The sunscreen was cool at first against Toriko's perfect, unmarred skin, and Kotomi was uncertain at first, but soon began to get a bit more into the task. Just the task. Toriko was fucking with her, wasn't she? This was part of the girl's plan to do ... something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kotomi didn't know what, and it was impossible to get her mind together to think about it. Don't say anything, Kotomi. Just keep quiet, keep your head down, be as unsuspicious as possible, don't let Toriko turn the conversation toward anything that actually mattered. That was what she told herself, anyway, but something told her that she might not be so successful at it if Toriko pushed the issue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that Toriko would. Would she? ... Did Kotomi want her to? Ugh! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, she did her best to keep her hands to herself, just to proper areas. Just her back. Not drifting too far south. Though with Toriko turned away, Kotomi got a glimpse of the fact that her microbikini wasn't playing kindly with her soft, thick ass, the fabric having nearly vanished up between her soft cheeks. Fuck, it just wasn't fair; Toriko was so gifted all over!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toriko didn't miss the way Kurusu's eyes flickered a little, or the sudden hint of </span>
  <em>
    <span>nervousness</span>
  </em>
  <span> in her previously-cool tone. Certainly not the reaction Toriko had been expecting - not when Kurusu had extended the invitation herself - but it was one she could work with. Kurusu was flustered? That just made her more </span>
  <em>
    <span>vulnerable.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't mind if you don't." Another sickeningly-sweet little chirp as Toriko shed the useless little jacket into the sand. She lowered her legs, squatting down onto the edge of the chair - and, in the process, forcing the backside of her bikini to ride up once more, fabric vanishing as it ground up and slid between her cheeks, giving Kurusu an eyeful of those pale moons. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn't resist giving her hips a little wiggle as it happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And of course, the moment Toriko settled in she was immediately greeted by a fat, soft pair of tits pressing against her back. There was no easy way of doing this - Kurusu's boobs occupied so much fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>space</span>
  </em>
  <span> that pretty much any position the two of them could take within reach of Kurusu's arms still left those tits pressing into </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> part of Toriko's back. "Definitely a... tight squeeze." Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Toriko, letting out quiet, huffy little breaths, shifted a little bit to try and "help" the both of them settle into a better, less straining position - subtly, deviously pressing her back into those tits, or rubbing it against those sensitive, bikini-straining buds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kotomi Kurusu's stupid, fat, enormous cowtits. Toriko resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she slowed in her fidgeting to just let Kurusu do what she'd offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first touch of cold lotion against her sun-warmed back made Toriko's toes curl and her body jolt just a tiny bit before settling back into position - Kurusu's sweaty fingers pressing into her skin and her stupid, fat tits squishing against her back. The whole time, Toriko kept her mouth shut, looking straight forward with an idle smile on her lips - but oh, she could fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>guess</span>
  </em>
  <span> how Kurusu was feeling. Where her eyes were wandering, how much of an embarrassed, brainless blush was on her face. She had Kurusu eating out of her fucking palm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>White layers of sunscreen gradually vanished into that smooth, pale expanse of skin as Kurusu's fingers kept working, slowly growing a bit less hesitant. Nearly a full minute of silence passed before Toriko finally spoke up without turning her head: "Is everything alright? You're a little quiet back there."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And as if knowing </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> where Kurusu was looking, Toriko's hands slid down to her own ass to start toying with her bikini, tugging on the thin straps, freeing the fabric from between those thick cheeks and forcing them to softly jiggle as the fabric stretched and that logo on the backside came back into view. "I'm glad I ran into a friend here," Toriko said oh-so-innocently as she kept futzing with that slutty little bikini. "Now that I think about it, a beach trip all by yourself is a little lonely, isn't it? I don't have a whole lot of people I can go with, so...." She trailed off, but there was a smile in her tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything about Toriko was so fucking ... so fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It wasn't goddamned fair! Not only did she have tits to rival (and maybe even outsize) Kotomi, but she was so slim, with the perfect amount of thick, soft butt, such flawless skin ... even her voice was impossible to resist. Little wonder that Toriko had gained such notoriety as the Busty Schoolgirl Detective; everything about Toriko that drew attention was what set Kotomi apart. She was violent, they said. And those big tits obviously marked her as a slut, they had to be part of why she got in trouble. Everything about her that spawned rumors were reasons why Toriko Akechi was so widely adored and celebrated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And on top of that, Kotomi couldn't deny her own attraction to the girl. It wasn't like she was lacking for heavy busts in her girls -- Ann, especially, had a fantastic pair -- but no one compared to herself the way Toriko did. No one could satisfy her absurd titlust the way Toriko could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't fucking fair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The side of her big tit squished against Toriko's narrow back, an unavoidable side effect of being within arm's reach of one another. No getting around it; her bust was too big to allow her to touch someone without some squish happening. She did her best to ignore the delicious sensation that spiked through her body as her swollen, erect nipple rubbed against Toriko's bare skin through the teensy fabric of her microbikini, her plump cunt feeling like it was drooling into her chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toriko's voice caught her off guard, eliciting a surprised little gasp as she realized exactly where she was staring. Not only did Toriko have phenomenal tits, but such a nice ass, too. And Kotomi couldn't take her eyes off of it, especially when the other girl so openly futzed with her bikini right in front of her eyes. "Y-yeah. Sorry. Just kinda zoned out." Zoned out thinking about what Toriko's luscious body would feel like beneath her groping hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I know what you mean." Play along, Kotomi. Stop staring at her ass. She managed, somehow, but that just yanked her gaze right back to the twin swells of Toriko's tits that jutted out from either side. "Kinda wished some of my friends could come, but they couldn't make it. I'm ... glad you stumbled over me." No she wasn't; Toriko was the enemy. Yes she was; Toriko was absurdly hot. Urgh, it wasn't fair! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her fingers delved a little south, needing to wiggle beneath her own soft titmeat to ensure she got all of Toriko's back, treading dangerously near the upper swells of the girl's soft butt. "I think I got all of your back," she spoke up a moment later, that note of hesitation in her voice; she was still very obviously flustered. "Is there anywhere else you want me to get?" She asked it automatically, rote, her meaning fully innocent. Or ... maybe not? Even she didn't know. It certainly wasn't intentionally suggestive, as: "I mean ... you know. You know how it is, with those big ... things, it can be hard to reach ... everywhere." Oh god, Kotomi, just shut the fuck up right now. Her face was beet red with embarrassment as she struggled to walk back what she said, but time kept marching forward and her words refused to go back into her throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, maybe next time you can invite me, then," Toriko said. "So we don't have to rely on coincidences. We have all of summer break to look forward to, so we could always shop for new swimsuits. Or other clothes, if you need something warmer for fall. I'd be happy to model for you." Another ignorance-feigning, friendly little gesture when Toriko knew damn well what she meant and how it could be interpreted by the practically-drooling pervert rubbing oil on her back. It was too easy to get into Kurusu's head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Or anything else, really, if your friends are busy. There's a jazz club in Kichijoji I like to visit every now and then. Like I said, I don't, ah, really have many others I can invite." Oops; dangerously close to actual affection there, Toriko. Dial it back for the sake of your ego. "...most just aren't as intriguing as you are, Kurusu-san."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those fingers kept smearing the amber cream across her back, and Toriko let slip little sighs of contentment every now and then. It certainly </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel nice - Kurusu's touch was surprisingly dexterous and gentle. Toriko let her half-lidded gaze peek around every so often, catching the occasional sights of onlookers and turning heads that took their own peeks at the girls. Oh, it was inevitable they would draw </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> attention - the beach was crowded, Toriko was a celebrity (albeit one with her popularity waning, thanks to the Phantom Thieves), and probably the two bustiest girls anyone would ever see were curled up together on the beach in slutty, barely-there bikinis, one smearing glistening, dripping oil all over the other's back. Lecherous men who wanted to see two girls nearly ogle each other, </span>
  <em>
    <span>lesser</span>
  </em>
  <span>women who looked on in jealousy... hmph. Let them watch, if they wanted. It wasn't Toriko's concern - and if any hastily-taken phone pictures showed up on social media or in the tabloids, pondering if their busty bombshell celebrity detective had a new girlfriend... well, right now any publicity was good publicity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last rubs of Kurusu's sunscreen application dripped down the small of Toriko's now-glistening back, little droplets of lotion slipping underneath her bikini bottom to caress her ass and making Toriko's hips give little wiggles from the sudden chill. When Kurusu finished, Toriko finally looked back over her shoulder to meet the other girl's eyes again - and watched her stumble over her words and paint her face bright red with embarrassment. How cute - it made Toriko want to fucking gag. She didn't, though, instead merely smiling in that friendly demeanor, like she had no fucking clue what her body was doing to Kurusu. "Would you be willing to get my front, then? Not the, um, 'big things' - I can get those myself," she added with a little laugh. "I do almost hate to ask, but, ah... you're right, it's definitely a little hard to reach everywhere, sometimes." The smile turned into a melancholy little half-frown. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, Toriko, maybe this was pushing it a bit too far to keep faking ignorance - Kurusu already looked like she was about to explode. But an aroused Kurusu was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid, vulnerable</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kurusu. Easier to chat up, easier to make her say things she might not usually say, easier for Toriko to </span>
  <em>
    <span>take what she wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The more clouded Kurusu's mind, the better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Plus, she actually did kind of need to put sunscreen on. This whole beach trip was so hasty, she hadn't had a chance to - she'd bought that bottle Kurusu was holding only a few minutes ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kotomi wasn't even aware of Toriko's barely-concealed antipathy. Not that she thought Toriko was being genuine, trying to become an actual friend or anything, it was just ... well, her body was overwhelming, and Kotomi wasn't thinking much of </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the moment. It was hard to put her thoughts in order, being faced with the absurd figure that Toriko possessed. Nevermind that it was just as absurd as her own; it was different when you saw it on someone else. When you got an objective view of just how fucking massive and heavy and oversized those tits truly were. The way the bikini strained and creaked with the sheer effort of holding back Toriko's tidal wave of titty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kotomi absolutely felt like she was about to fucking explode. And it wasn't like she didn't have common sexual outlets; few were the days and nights that she didn't spend with one girl or another. Fucking her big titty girlfriend, teasing her fat-assed pet, toying with her hypnotized doll ... there were plenty of ways for Kotomi to work out her sexual needs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Toriko was something different. Not only was her figure a true match for Kotomi's own, but Akechi firmly did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> belong to her the way the rest of her girls did. She was hugely busty, beautiful, exquisite ... and ultimately out of reach. Only natural for Kotomi to want what she could not have.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until this moment. This odd, arbitrary moment where Kotomi had the opportunity to put her hands on Akechi's figure, if only the less-than-exciting portions of it, if any of Toriko could be said to be unexciting. But those massive tits were right </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span>, gently bobbling and bouncing just in front of her. Was it any wonder that Kotomi was overloaded, frazzled, vulnerable? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, okay, I'll get your front, I'll rub you wherever you need, I --" Oop. Her libido got the best of her there, and her face deepened into a darker red, if such a thing were possible. The poor absurdly horny lesbian just couldn't handle being so close to a beautiful, busty girl. Makoto would be disappointed in her complete and utter lack of chill; this sort of thing was expected out of Ryuji, but not Kotomi! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toriko knew what she was doing. Kotomi </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Toriko knew what she was doing. It just ... didn't matter. She couldn't help herself. She struggled in vain to get a hold of herself, to put her mind back in order, but when Toriko turned to present her front, all of that utterly failed in the face of the girl's utterly gigantic tits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Huge. Fat. Heavy. Bobbing gently with her breathing. So much soft, perfect skin on full display, Toriko's nipples barely covered by her bikini. Even sitting sideways as she was, some of Kotomi's own titflesh ended up squishing against Toriko's; it was inevitable. There was just too much fucking titty between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, Kotomi had a job to do, and she hesitantly, uncertainly, began to do it. She couldn't see what she was doing, exactly, in the mixed shadow of their combined busts, but soon her delicate fingers found Toriko's exposed tummy, rubbing further lotion on her skin. Trying her best not to reach up too high to bump into Toriko's underboob, or go too low and stray near her bulging, plump pussy. It was a fine line to walk, and Kotomi ... tried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, thank you!" Toriko opted not to comment on Kurusu's little slip of the tongue or the extra flush in her cheeks. She did her best to act like she didn't even notice, even as her feigned innocence became increasingly, bafflingly implausible with each extra jiggle of her enormous titties or </span>
  <em>
    <span>creak</span>
  </em>
  <span> of her bikini, stretched to the breaking point as it was. "I really do appreciate it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toriko Akechi's body may have been a too-huge annoyance (albeit one she couldn't help but hold some level of pride over), but loathe as she was to admit it, it was unquestionably useful. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that merely being a teenage detective with a cute face wouldn't be enough to get the heaps of popularity she'd accrued over the past couple years - it was the gigantic fucking tits that truly kept her in the public's attention. Oh, sure, the charismatic Detective Princess shtick and the outspoken rivalry with the Phantom Thieves kept her respectable, made sure she was always on daytime talk shows and celebrity endorsements and thus, always in the limelight. And sure, plenty of the public was genuinely enraptured by said shtick, eager to see the heroic Akechi-san take down those dangerous Phantom Thieves. But it was the rare flirty wink to the camera, the unavoidable jostles of her tits underneath her school uniform, the occasional full-body selfie (it didn't matter what she wore - even the most conservative outfits looked skimpy when they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> tight in the chest) posted to her social media feeds that truly fed her popularity. Toriko Akechi, Busty Schoolgirl Detective, knew damn well how to use her body to keep eyes on her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that Toriko really needed to work to be seen as a sex object - fuck, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Toriko keeping the attention of the braindead masses was exactly what she needed. The public was useful. The public could be manipulated by a pretty face, a charismatic voice, and an obscene pair of wobbling tits. And the public included Kotomi Kurusu, currently wearing the stupidest blush Toriko had ever seen and fumbling over herself to smear sunscreen on Toriko's body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toriko had spun around in a full 180 to face Kurusu, spreading her legs to straddle the chair beneath her. From the moment she'd started, it was obvious Kurusu had no fucking clue what she was doing - how was she supposed to avoid Toriko's tits when they just took up that much fucking space? When she had to work in the fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>shadow</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Toriko's enormous bust casted? That was part of the fun, of course - keeping Kurusu stumbling, horny, and off her guard with an impossible task. Letting out a cute, breathy little "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah~</span>
  </em>
  <span>" when Kurusu first sank her hands into that tummy and a deep breath to jostle her tits mere inches from Kurusu's face, while bumping them into Kurusu's own rack? Sitting in silence with a content smile on her face for a few moments, pleasantly baking in the sun, while Kurusu awkwardly worked before suddenly chirping "Ooh. Your fingers are quite soft, Kurusu-san"? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All part of the fun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"None of your friends could come today, though? You seemed to have quite the decent-sized group when I bumped into you the other night." Beat. "Can you hand me that bottle?" Awkwardly, messily, reaching around her own monstrous bust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And while Kurusu continued to paint Toriko's middle, she took the bottle into her own hands, squirted out a rather generous helping, dropped the bottle back onto the chair, rubbed her palms together, and....</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Started smearing it onto her own titties. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching beneath herself to paint the underside of that colossal shelf. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just</span>
  </em>
  <span> above where Kurusu was fumbling, both hands together first on her left breast to work the sunscreen into the vast quantity of fat, jiggling titflesh. Spilling the flesh between her fingers, making that tit bounce and sway, struggling to stay in that bikini that was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>too fucking small</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Toriko let slip another breathy "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>" as she first touched, couldn't keep her breath from hitching just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> bit... but those little hints of arousal faded as quickly as they arrived. Toriko settled into her tit-massaging groove, but her face remained as idly-pleasant as ever, even back to looking straight at Kurusu with that same tiny smile. Like this was the most normal thing in the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kotomi knew better. Kotomi knew this friendly facade was just that; she knew that Toriko was explicitly doing this just to get her off guard. To fuck with her. To keep her horny and frazzled. Toriko had some goal, some agenda, and perhaps if Kotomi were in a better state of mind, she might have been able to figure out what it was and counterattack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Too bad she was just too fucking horny to keep herself together. Akechi knew what she was doing, and she played the part perfectly. Every time Kotomi felt like she might be able to get her footing once more, Akechi went and did something else. In this case, she started applying that sunscreen liberally to her own gigantic tits, giving Kotomi a prime view of all of that flesh wobbling, bouncing, squishing beneath Toriko's fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost worse were the little gasps of pleasure that Toriko let slip. Worse because she had a hunch that they were unintentional, not part of the purposeful display; if Toriko's tits were anything like her own, they were remarkably sensitive. Such rubbing would definitely get Kotomi hot and heavy and gasping in pleasure, no question! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It really was absurd that Kotomi was so vulnerable to such a display. It wasn't like Toriko had anything that Kotomi didn't, but there was just something so special, so undeniably arousing about someone else having nearly her exact dimensions; finally she got to see what her girls marveled over all the time. Those luscious tits, nearly completely on display given that Akechi's microbikini did next to nothing to cover up any of that glorious flesh, were simply too much for Kotomi to handle at such a close range.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still she clumsily went about her task, struggling not to ruin the moment and brush up against Toriko's staggering quantity of underboob, but it was occasionally inevitable. Just a brush of knuckles against skin, always with a mumbled apology. "N-no, they were busy today. My girls ... ah, my friends all have their own lives, after all." Urgh. No reason to announce her status as an effective harem owner, but no point trying to close that barn door long after the animals had escaped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So I'm glad you're ..." Whatever she was going to say absolutely trailed off, her eyes wide beneath her shock of messy dark hair, staring openly, unthinkingly at Toriko's bust. The glistening of oiled flesh in the sunlight, the way her nipples strained at the tiny, tight, creaking fabric. Even her hands had stopped their motion; she was enthralled at the simple sight of Toriko rubbing her own massive, wonderful tits. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kotomi was gone. Completely gone. Struck right in her biggest weakness: her staggeringly deep libido. Her plump cunt utterly drooled into her bikini, undoubtedly soaking onto the chair and dribbling into the sand below. It was too much for her; her horny lesbian brain had shut down completely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was it any surprise at all that Toriko's tits were as sensitive as they were massive? Her body was so obscene, ridiculous, so fucking raw with sexuality that Aphrodite would be begging to have. Those gigantic jugs? Of fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> they were ludicrously sensitive. Huge, fat, heavy, wobbling erogenous zones stuck at the front of Toriko's chest, easily as sensitive as the plump cunt currently stuffed into her bikini. Those many lonely nights in the empty apartment led to discovering how her soft, grabby little hands piling on enough attention to those fat tits were enough to have her drooling into her sheets, filled with a body-quaking orgasm merely from </span>
  <em>
    <span>playing with her breasts.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Easily Toriko's preferred way to get herself off - toying with her cunt just didn't feel the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet her face wasn't even showing even the barest hint of arousal, even as every wet, sloshing squish from rubbing that dripping oil into her skin left her tit spiking with growing pleasure that squirmed its way through her body. Her hands were so soft, so dexterous, so well-equipped for milking her fat tits (and maybe Kurusu's, too?) until she was left an addled mess, cumming into her bed. But right now, even as those fingers squished and squeezed and kneaded that titflesh, she bit all that pleasure back, refusing to show it on her face, refusing to let Kurusu see it. She merely rubbed her own gigantic breast, idly humming a quiet little tune as she did. If nothing else, Toriko Akechi could be one hell of an actor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toriko's ear picked up that slip - Kurusu's 'girls', huh? Not even just one, but plural. Interesting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then Kurusu's voice died mid-sentence, her hands stopped in their place across her flat tummy. Toriko raised her brows in curiosity as she saw that vacant, enthralled stare in Kurusu's eyes - not even meeting Toriko's own gaze, just fucking staring at her tits. This stupid fucking girl, shut down by her own arousal. This was so, so much easier than Toriko had expected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't say anything, though. Merely gave a throaty little chuckle. Merely kept smearing the underside of that one enormous breast before delving back to the bottle of oil, squirting and lathering another thick excess of cream into her palms before resuming. Kurusu wanted to watch? She could fucking watch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toriko worked, generously smearing a few layers onto the undercarriage of her left tit - seeping the oil into her skin or letting it drool off and splash onto her belly, or Kurusu's frozen hands. Groping herself openly with both hands, making it bounce and stretching that bikini, smearing herself until she was dripping and glistening. And then doing the same to her right tit - looking right at Kurusu, Toriko merely smiling so fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>kindly</span>
  </em>
  <span> as she played with that huge, gigantic, enormous breast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next thick splash of oil onto her hands was less rehearsed, less efficient - both hands pressing on the sides of both of those gigantic tits, rubbing herself wildly and wetly while they squeezed together. Little circular motions with open palms, and then groping down, running her fingers down the whole length of each tit, stopping just shy of her nipples, of the tiny little triangles keeping what little modesty Toriko had. And then letting them go, letting those fat tits bounce against each, letting all that </span>
  <em>
    <span>meat</span>
  </em>
  <span> collide and splash that dripping oil everywhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it felt, so, so fucking good. Toriko's hips, practically hidden from sight under the shadow of her and Kurusu's busts, quaked little trembles, her cunt was flooded and drooling and mixing into the sand with Kurusu's wetness. She was drowning in the desperate urge to cum, to reach her arms as far as she could and grab those fat, sensitive nipples capping her twin peaks, her brain begging to let a moan slip from her lips... but she didn't. She couldn't keep her cunt from drooling, but she could keep her face so pleasant. "Is everything alright, Kurusu-san?" she said so calmly. "You haven't stayed out in the sun too long, have you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Toriko kept fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>going</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Dragging that bottle above her chest, dumping more oil straight onto her cleavage and going to work. Wet, messy squeaks of flesh, playing with her fat tits and coating every fucking inch. Those tits were so fucking huge, just so fat with flesh to coat, that she, eventually, drained the entire bottle, before carelessly tossing it over her shoulder into the sand and blindly reaching into her bag to produce another, identical, unopened bottle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Splurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>ing more into her hands and outlining those teeny tiny bikini triangles, just barely avoiding her nipples. Smearing the insides of her tits, making them squeak when they rubbed together. Groping herself, letting all that fat, excess flesh pool and spill between her fingers, and then releasing for more obscene, slutty jiggles. A hand groped deep enough, and it was just fucking... </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Swallowed up by all that pale, fat, beautiful, perfect titflesh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Enough rubs, enough time spent playing with herself, and Toriko couldn't keep her nipples, already plainly, blatantly visible, from growing hard under that bikini. So fat, so thick and puffy, so plump that as they bulged outwards, they forced that bikini top to... </span>
  <em>
    <span>raise up</span>
  </em>
  <span> a little bit. Exposing more skin - more of her soft, pink areola, already barely hidden. Anyone looking from the side would get a clear view of her fat, plump nipples. And the poor fabric complained and struggled and audibly </span>
  <em>
    <span>stretched</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>groaned</span>
  </em>
  <span> - the connecting strings, already nearly at the breaking point, went from "taut" to "quaking ominously". One of the threads (and there weren't many of them) connecting the bikini to the back of Toriko's neck finally gave up the ghost and snapped off with a quiet </span>
  <em>
    <span>plink!</span>
  </em>
  <span>, leaving that struggling little string a little bit skinnier than the others. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that didn't stop Toriko from openly, whorishly, playing with her stupid, ridiculous, obscene, gigantic fucking tits. Smearing a bit onto those exposed areola, so dangerously close to her nipples. Dotting every last inch of her tits, and then some, until they were gratuitously, thoroughly coated, dripping wet, glistening with oil and hot sweat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And when she finally figured that was enough, Toriko merely stretched again, reaching her arms up the sky and letting out a pleased sigh. "That's better, I think." She held that bottle - half-empty - over her oil-drenched tits with a smile. "I'll get your back now, Kurusu-san?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She phrased it as a question, but didn't wait for an answer. Another </span>
  <em>
    <span>squirt</span>
  </em>
  <span> into her hands, nestling a bit closer towards Kurusu's shoulder (and pressing an oil-smeared tit and thick, bulging nipple against the side of one of Kurusu's tits in the process), and both of Toriko's hands were right off, thoroughly coating Kurusu's back and shoulders - at least, as much as she could reach from here. Toriko's soaked cunt had stopped throbbing so much and her hips had slowed in their shaking, but the strings of her bikini were still wobbling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you have a boyfriend, Kurusu-san?" Stepping right up to bat. "You were with Yusuke Kitagawa-san when I ran into you the other night, right? He's rather good-looking, isn't he?" Rub, rub, digging fingers into Kotomi's shoulders. "Or... maybe the blonde boy?" Toriko knew Sakamoto's name, of course - she remembered it from the Kamoshida case, when the Phantom Thieves made their debut - but it was better to pretend she didn't.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was ... hypnotic. Incredible. How could one girl have so much fucking titty? Nevermind that Kotomi herself had roughly the same amount ... it was just astonishing to see it on another person. To see that flesh jiggle and bounce and wobble with the slightest touch, to see the skin glisten with oil in the sun. So much titty. So much oil. So much groping. So much wobbling. Those fat nipples, barely restrained. Kotomi wanted with every ounce of her body to rip the remnants of the bikini off of Akechi and wrap her mouth around one of those fat teats and make Toriko scream with pleasure over and over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she couldn't do it. Couldn't move. Couldn't bring herself to look away, to say anything, to do anything at all. Toriko was just so calm about it, so in control, that Kotomi couldn't bring herself to shatter the moment. She needed to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>, needed to see every second of Toriko groping her own tits. Needed to see the way Toriko could just shove her hand into the massive flesh of her breast, to see it vanish up to the wrist, because there was just that much fat, soft titty to be enjoyed. She longed to plant her face in that cleavage, to rub the oil onto her tits herself, but ... she couldn't. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi, at least for the moment, had thoroughly won. Kotomi was utterly helpless, and she knew it ... and she didn't care. Too fucking horny to care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, wh -- you don't need to, I already --" Toriko suddenly insisting to get Kotomi's back shocked her out of her titty-induced paralysis, at the very least, allowing her to put up a protest. She had, after all, already liberally applied sunscreen to herself, and didn't necessarily need another coat yet. And yet, the second Toriko's talented hands made contact with Kotomi's bare flesh, her protests absolutely died on her lips. Who knew the one thing better than watching Toriko grope herself would be to have Toriko's hands on her body?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi was a much better actor; Kotomi had absolutely no chance when it came to keeping her absurd arousal under wraps. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nnnh ... ah!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" she gasped, her eyes drifting closed a little. She turned, instinctively, her hips already quivering, to face away from Toriko; to present her back. The one thing one should never do to an enemy, but she just couldn't help herself. The black strings of her bikini covered next to nothing of her pale, narrow back, and from behind -- just like Toriko -- the sides of her colossal tits were fully on display. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Umm ..." Toriko asked her a question, and Kotomi struggled to keep her mind together enough to answer. "No. No boyfriend. Yusuke and Ryuji are just friends." Close ones, judging by her lack of honorific. But friends nonetheless. "What ... what about you, Akechi-san? Does the ... </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah!</span>
  </em>
  <span> -- does the Busty Schoolgirl Detective have a secret lover?" It was too much. Too fucking hot. Toriko's hands were so soft and smooth, and felt amazing on her skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She longed to feel them groping her fat tits the way they had groped Toriko's own. Oh, that would make her shut down even further. Her hips ground into the chair, her cunt drooling openly at this point; she just couldn't help herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck, that was so, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The little, ineffectual protest that Kurusu was barely able to ever get out of her mouth before giving up. The instinctive way she squirmed to present her back to Toriko the moment those hands made contact with her skin. All that barely-concealed annoyance Kurusu carried every time they had interacted - no matter how fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span> Toriko had tried to be - just vanishing. Where was that bluster now, Kurusu-san? Giving up, offering herself, letting Toriko take control, </span>
  <em>
    <span>submitting.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nnn. It was beautiful. Intoxicating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Exactly what Toriko had wanted from this slut from the moment she'd laid eyes on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurusu turned, but Toriko didn't move to a more maneuverable sideways seat - she just let her enormous bust press straight on into the top of Kurusu's back. Soft, fat titflesh squishing again skin, dripping and smearing oil over Kurusu. Dragging across her back - prodding with those stiff, bulging nipples - when Toriko shifted a little bit. From this position, Toriko had to press in and flatten her bust a little bit against Kurusu's back to ensure she could actually get the full length of her arms to reach the other girl - her tits just occupied too much fucking space otherwise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, she managed it - and it was all the better to keep Kurusu overheated and stammering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No boyfriend? Really? I'm surprised." Rubbing away, deliberately and agonizingly slowly, only using the tips of those soft, delicate fingers. Toriko had to feel it out - she couldn't actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> the backside of Kurusu's body at all with her own fat tits in the way - but she was making it work. And it wasn't like Kurusu would complain if Toriko's hands 'accidentally' slipped up a little. "You're so pretty, and your skin feels so soft, Kurusu-san. I'm sure you could get a date with any boy in your class, if you just asked."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then pressing her hands in a bit to flatten them against Kurusu's skin, slick palms rubbing all over her back, and then working their way to the sides of her body, over her ribs, up and down, ending just above her hips. A warm, soft chuckle. "No secret lovers for me, sadly. As romantic as that sounds...." A wistful sigh. "And as I'm sure as many of my, ahem, </span>
  <em>
    <span>admirers</span>
  </em>
  <span> wish. There just aren't all that many that truly </span>
  <em>
    <span>intrigue</span>
  </em>
  <span> me. Not like you do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Completely submitting to Toriko. She would have rebelled at the very idea before this moment -- and, let's be honest, there's a part of her still rebelling against it -- but she couldn't deny the fact of it. She had given herself over to Toriko, let Akechi have her way, all because she knew how to manipulate Kotomi with those staggeringly huge tits of hers. All she could do was whimper and moan at Toriko's expert touch, completely open and vulnerable to whatever the other girl wanted to do to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For now. Oh, Kotomi would get her vengeance eventually. But for right now ...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah ... no. I'm not really into boys anyway." Sure, she could almost certainly get any boy she wanted ... but she was a dyed-in-the-wool lesbian. Only girls did it for her, and especially girls with tits like Akechi's. It was frustrating just how perfectly dialed-in to her tastes Toriko was!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm, more into, um ... girls like -- </span>
  <em>
    <span>ahhhn!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" She cut off both into a moan and in sheer surprised arousal at Toriko's little mention of being 'intrigued' by Kotomi. Was she actually into her? Or was it just part of the gambit, the ruse? Had to be the latter. No way would someone as stuffy and full of herself as Toriko Akechi be actually into Kotomi. Even if she wore a slutty bikini like that, it was hard to imagine Akechi actually in love with or attracted to anyone. Everything about her seemed fake, manufactured (aside from those tits, which were very obviously not fake whatsoever). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I ... intrigue you, Akechi-san?" she asked breathlessly, little gasps and moans of pleasure escaping her at the slightest brush of Toriko's fingers. Bringing them down to her wide hips just made her wiggle a little more, feeling like she was on the verge of cumming just from this. She was already making a mess, but she was on the verge of making a much bigger one. "What do you -- </span>
  <em>
    <span>nnnh!</span>
  </em>
  <span> -- what do you mean by that?" Words whatsoever were hard-fought, her massive tits rising and falling with her rapid, aroused breaths. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She needed more. She needed Akechi to touch her more. She needed the girl's hands everywhere ... but she couldn't admit any of that. She couldn't risk shattering the facade and being so blunt about it; that would put her at even more of a disadvantage, if such a thing were possible. Moreover, she couldn't admit it because Toriko was so clearly in control: Akechi would touch her when and where she pleased, and all Kotomi could do was submit like the horny little slut she was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurusu was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>weak.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Putty in Toriko's exploring, invasive hands. She'd lost, so utterly and completely, and Toriko had </span>
  <em>
    <span>won</span>
  </em>
  <span> with the barest of effort. She had Kurusu on a leash, and there was so, so much she wanted to do to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, so much. She'd get it. All with due time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurusu's ceaseless, shuddering breaths and moans and whimpers, those cries of pure, pathetic submission, were music to Toriko's ear. So worked up. So seemingly on the verge of cumming her brains out just from some touches against her back and a fat pair of tits squeezing against her. It wasn't her </span>
  <em>
    <span>goal</span>
  </em>
  <span> to make Kurusu cum, but if she did... well, that just added more to it, didn't it? It would just drag Kurusu down more, remind her that she'd offered herself and submitted completely to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>enemy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toriko's hands trailed down and traced the full length of Kurusu's sides - sliding closer together over that slim waist, and then pushing away so </span>
  <em>
    <span>far</span>
  </em>
  <span> as she properly touched Kurusu's hips - and then lingered there, stroking with her fingers idly over the tiny hip straps of Kurusu's slutty, skimpy little bikini. "Your hips are so </span>
  <em>
    <span>wide</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kurusu-san!" Toriko said with surprise. "I'm sure you'll make an excellent mother when the time comes for it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then two of Toriko's fingers slid under that bikini string, touching the skin beneath directly - it should have barely mattered. Fuck, both girls were practically naked anyways with how little skin they were covering. But it was so suggestive - another step closer to what Toriko ultimately </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> from Kurusu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pinched those wide hips before rubbing her hands on them with flat palms, smearing that perfect, smooth, pliable flesh in repeated little circles, tugging and shifting and toying with Kurusu's bikini bottom a little bit in the process. "Girls, though?" Toriko asked with mock surprise. "You're more into girls like what? Girls like Ann Takamakai-san? And Makoto Niijima-san?" 'And' - not 'or'. "You know, your friends I bumped into you with the other night."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even as she wore a smile, Toriko's eyes stared daggers into the nape of Kurusu's neck - though she couldn't keep herself from looking at those fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>tits</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So fucking gigantic, so much pale, fat titmeat visible from behind, wobbling and bouncing with Kurusu's swaying, overexerted breaths. Fuck, Toriko wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>ruin</span>
  </em>
  <span> them. To fill her hands with them and smear them with oil until they were as glistening as Toriko's own fat pair. To pin her down and fuck those slutty, enormous tits until Kotomi Kurusu was a drooling heap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But again - all with due time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Or maybe... other girls? Tell me what kind of girls you're into, Kotomi."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What did Toriko find intriguing about Kurusu? She'd answer, eventually. But right now, Toriko was asking the questions - and it was so, so much better to leave an idle comment like that unelaborated on. Such an easy way to fuck with someone's head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kotomi's hips really were wide; they didn't compare to her tits, of course, but what could? Still, they say nothing grows in the shade, but that absolutely wasn't true when it came to Kotomi's lower half. Such a slim waist, flaring out to a pair of wide hips supporting such a fat, thick rear. Not massive, nowhere near as much as even Makoto, but still plenty thick and soft. Soft enough that the strings of her microbikini strained to wrap around the width of her hips, thick enough that the back of it tended to vanish between her plump cheeks. Not to mention how fat her pussy was, utterly bulging against the fabric, especially with how worked up she was. Suffice to say, even apart from her colossal tits, there was plenty to enjoy about Kotomi Kurusu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Toriko was in prime position to enjoy just as much as she wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck," she breathed to herself, her skin electric beneath Toriko's wandering fingertips. Even the daring slip of digits beneath the microscopic strings of her bikini felt like a further step forward. Kotomi, a mother? The sixteen-year-old wasn't ready to think that far ahead, but hearing it from Toriko's sweet, pleasant voice made it sound ... appealing. Her belly, swollen with pregnancy. It ... nnh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What was it about Kotomi that intrigued Toriko? She knew, in her better mind, that it was all part of Toriko's gambit, her facade, her agenda to fuck with Kotomi and ultimately get information from her ... but her absurdly horny state didn't let her </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything with that knowledge, and her mind fixated on that little tidbit regardless. Intrigued? Was there a part of Toriko that was actually ... into ... Kotomi?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why did that excite her so much?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah ... y-yeah, girls like ... like them. Like Ann and Makoto." They were already seen together; surely it couldn't be too damning or revealing to simply mention that they were romantically involved. "We're all um. Involved. Nnh, Toriko ..." Her massive tits heaved with every breath, bobbing gently. Her skin was on fire, hungry for more touch, for more of Toriko. Her cunt drooled, her hips bucked and quivered; she was putty in the other girl's hands. The way Toriko's massive tits squished against her back, so huge and soft and overwhelming ... fuck!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There other ... nnh, other girls too. Other women I'm involved with." Women. Not girls. This was getting dangerous, but once the dam had broken, Kotomi couldn't get herself to stop. "I have ... a few that belong to me." </span>
  <em>
    <span>Belong</span>
  </em>
  <span> to her. Tipping your hand quite a bit here. "I like girls with ... more. Gifted girls. Endowed girls." Her eyes drifted closed, and she purposefully leaned back into Toriko, emphasizing the press of the girl's immense, oiled tits against her back. "Girls like ... like you, Toriko. You're really beautiful, you know." Oh, yes, was Kotomi ever attracted to the other girl, and she couldn't help but to reveal it when Toriko broached the subject.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toriko squeezed, rubbed into those big hips, sometimes letting her hands drift up that narrow waist before trailing right back down and marveling at how much her hands had to spread and flare out. Pinching those tiny little bikini strings between her thumbs and index fingers before pulling outward away from Kurusu's hips, tugging, ominously </span>
  <em>
    <span>stretching</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Already that slutty little microbikini was so strained to fit around Kurusu's body, and here Toriko was adding </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> pressure. Letting it linger, letting the fabric whine for just a moment, before releasing and letting it snap tightly against Kurusu's hips again, jiggling those curves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toriko slipped her hands backwards over the wideness of those hips, blindly pawing until her hands felt that extra swell of fat marking Kurusu's thick butt. Nnh. So soft, so thick with </span>
  <em>
    <span>meat</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Such a taut back, such a thin waist, but so perfectly fat everywhere it mattered. Kurusu's ass couldn't even </span>
  <em>
    <span>begin</span>
  </em>
  <span> to compare to her tits... but the fact that, even then, her ass was still so soft, so pleasant to Toriko's touch, was truly a testament to how </span>
  <em>
    <span>absurdly</span>
  </em>
  <span> whorish and slutty and fuckable Kurusu's beautiful tits were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both hands over a cheek each, Toriko gliding her palms and exploring, smearing that cold oil in with slick, loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>squelches</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sending little waves jiggling over that plump ass. Brushing against droplets of Kurusu's sweat over her goosebump-laden skin, letting oil drip into the crack between her cheeks - and then suddenly </span>
  <em>
    <span>squeezing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, hard, kneading Kurusu's doughy ass and sinking oil in so </span>
  <em>
    <span>deep</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Marvelous, fat, pillowy flesh. A shame that Toriko's bust meant she couldn't actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kurusu's fat ass, but she certainly felt it. Felt the flesh rubbing against her hands, spilling between the fingers of her shockingly-strong vice grip as she tugged and kneaded and rolled all that meat - and gradually gripping tighter, harder, until it was almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>violent</span>
  </em>
  <span> how she dug into Kurusu's skin. Toriko held that iron grip for a few seconds, huffing heavily through her nose, until her knuckles were paper white and her fingers were trembling - and then suddenly letting go entirely, forcing those cheeks to jiggle and sway and bounce against one another. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And much more gently, but no less suggestively, Toriko slid a few fingers deeper against Kurusu's ass until they were slinking </span>
  <em>
    <span>between</span>
  </em>
  <span> those cheeks... and pulling her bikini bottom out so it wasn't riding so high and was covering Kurusu's ass again the best it could manage. "You should really be careful to cover your backside up, Kurusu-san," Toriko said as she tugged Kurusu's bikini back into position, squishing against all the sunscreen in the process. "There's nasty perverts all around, you know. Have to watch out for them." No flirting in her tone - just mere polite, saccharine, irritating friendliness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she was done toying with Kurusu's bikini and left her cheeks a dripping, oil-smeared mess, Toriko's hands slid back off to squeeze more sunscreen into her drying palms. Still keeping herself so close, still pressing her gigantic tits into Kurusu's back, Toriko took her hands off Kurusu for the moment, instead (awkwardly) reaching over her own titmeat to smear more onto her body. Reaching upwards to coat the length of her arms, downwards for her own hips and thighs and as far down her legs as she could reach without taking any pressure off Kurusu. And as she did, Kurusu babbled and moaned - Takamaki </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Niijima, just as Toriko had expected after Kurusu's little slip of the tongue. But then, bafflingly, she kept talking - </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> girls? More </span>
  <em>
    <span>women?</span>
  </em>
  <span> That made Toriko raise her eyebrows. How many was </span>
  <em>
    <span>more?</span>
  </em>
  <span> How many </span>
  <em>
    <span>belonged</span>
  </em>
  <span> to her?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Belonged.' Staring at the back of Kurusu's neck, Toriko couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes. Not just a busty slut, but one with an ego as inflated as her tits. Utterly childish. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurusu pressed her back a bit more against Toriko, bringing both girls, separated by the huge barrier of Toriko's tits, a few inches closer as Toriko's fat chest pancaked a little bit further. The sudden pressure, the way Kurusu's back rubbed against her bulging teats, made Toriko shudder, made her hands wobble, made her cunt throb, but she recovered after a moment. Another squeeze of oil onto her palms, and Toriko's hands were back on Kurusu's body - rubbing the upper region of her thighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"'Endowed,' hmm?" Toriko mused. "I can think of a rather </span>
  <em>
    <span>endowed</span>
  </em>
  <span> girl myself." A gentle squeeze, and then exploring again; briefly brushing against Kurusu's hips, but then going forward this time, palms on Kurusu's flat, sweaty tummy - making sure to bend her arms a little to ensure she wasn't touching those enormous tits. To d</span>
  <em>
    <span>eny</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kurusu the relief of even an accidental little brush against her sensitive titties.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Truly 'beautiful?' Be careful, or you might just start feeding my ego," Toriko said with a little chuckle. An exploratory finger toyed with Kurusu's navel, pressing and probing into that little dip a tiny bit, letting oil drip into it. "Would you like me to 'belong' to you, Kotomi? Be honest now, please."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then both her hands slid down from Kurusu's navel, before lingering right between it and her crotch. Squeezing and massaging and cupping and stimulating the flesh there as she coated it with oil, using fingers to press into the skin a little bit, to trace suggestive little </span>
  <em>
    <span>hearts</span>
  </em>
  <span> - right over Kurusu's womb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the best parts/curses of having such gigantic tits was that people tended to focus exclusively on them and ignore that there was actually a girl attached. A girl with other parts of her body.  Other erogenous zones. Even if it were in service of simply continuing to keep Kotomi on the back foot, there was a part of her utterly grateful that Toriko seemed to notice she had an ass to grope and touch and tease. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was, of course, nearly as sensitive as her tits, and she gasped and moaned and whimpered with every touch. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahhn ... Akechi-san ...!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" It was so much. So overwhelming. Left on the razor's edge of climax by the time Toriko pulled away, her breaths hot and heavy; the brief interlude of the other girl touching herself for a moment let Kotomi calm down a little. Not enough to actually pull her mind back together, but just enough for her to not immediately cum when she suddenly felt Toriko's arms slip around her slender waist and touch her flat, lightly toned belly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Toriko</span>
  </em>
  <span>," she breathed, using the girl's first name -- and without an honorific! Her tits utterly </span>
  <em>
    <span>screamed</span>
  </em>
  <span> for touch, for attention, for stimulation, but Toriko cruelly denied her again and again. Focusing instead on her tummy, her lightly shallow navel, and of course the patch of her body just over her very (empty empty extremely fucking empty) womb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Toriko was talking to her. It was getting harder and harder to focus on those words, but Toriko kept talking, and something in Kotomi told her to listen. To respond. To be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good girl</span>
  </em>
  <span> for Toriko, to make sure she kept getting this touch and attention, it felt so good, she just needed a little more and she could finally release, so if only Toriko would move her hands down to her bulging, sopping pussy or up to her massive titties either one would be great just please do one of them please please </span>
  <em>
    <span>PLEASE.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I ... belong ..." she breathed, struggling harder than she ever had. No one had gotten her this worked up -- at least, not from this side of things. She was always the one in control. The one putting her girls through their paces. "Y ... yes. I want ... I want you. I want you to belong to me, like the rest of them. Since the moment ... I first saw you. Those tits ... tits like </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I needed to feel them." And boy was she ever feeling them right now, squished and pancaked a bit against her back. So huge. So soft. So nice. She wanted more, but she didn't dare touch what Toriko didn't offer. She couldn't risk displeasing the girl now, not when she was so close to the biggest orgasm of her life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please, Toriko!" she gasped. Please what? Please stop? Please keep going? She didn't clarify. Her eyes were firmly closed, having completely forgotten that they were in public. What would people say at the sight of two such massively busty girls clinging so tightly out on the beach where everyone could see them? Could they see her hips bucking in undeniable lust? Could they see the string of her juices trailing down to the sand? Could they see what a horny, needy, desperate little slut she was?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pressing down into, massaging, </span>
  <em>
    <span>stimulating</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kurusu's womb. Flirty and suggestive touches doing such a wonderful job of bringing the poor, overeager girl to the brink of orgasm, sure. But more than that? A subtle, tiny little </span>
  <em>
    <span>threat</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That achingly-empty womb beneath her hands. If only Toriko had the means, she wouldn't be able to hold back. Wouldn't be able to stop herself from pinning the desperate, whining slut beneath her until that empty womb was filled and flooded and stretched and </span>
  <em>
    <span>ruined</span>
  </em>
  <span> while so many watched. Such a delicious fucking thought - how would Kurusu react? How would all the girls that 'belong' to Kurusu react? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurusu was so fucking lucky that Toriko couldn't. And truthfully, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Toriko</span>
  </em>
  <span> was lucky she couldn't - utterly breaking Kurusu now would have too many consequences. She had to hold back. Couldn't show her hand quite yet. All in due time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But at the moment, she could still have fun making Kurusu squirm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How many had watched them? How many pictures would be posted online later? It didn't matter to Toriko - so much of her popularity was the inherit sex appeal of an insanely busty schoolgirl, and anything that added to that was more ammunition for her. But Kurusu? The problem child with a criminal record, who was on probation? The subject of so many nasty rumors, if Toriko's investigations were anything to believe? There would inevitably be consequences to this public little tryst. More swirling rumors at school, and getting recognized in places she hadn't before. What would people think? That she was merely the girlfriend of celebrity detective Toriko Akechi, the both of them merely having a little bit of handsy fun at the beach? Or would they see the look on Kurusu's face, the trails of arousal leaking from her crotch, and think of her as Toriko's </span>
  <em>
    <span>bitch?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who belonged to who, Kurusu?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She squished her tits further and further into Kurusu - just so fat, so enormous, so wide, that the whole of them didn't even fit right against Kurusu's back and forced the edges of that smooth, creamy titflesh to spill over. More strokes - arousing, rapture-inducing rubs that left Toriko shuddering, rubbing her fat tits and bulging nipples all against Kurusu's back, before Toriko finally shifted her position. Releasing her hands from Kurusu's body, pulling her tits off her back, rising up so she was resting on her knees. And then leaning forward so her chin was on Kurusu's shoulder, cheek-to-cheek against the other girl's face with her huge, fat, heavy tits hanging below, not quite as much a barrier in this position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smooth, soft hands right back on, and Toriko finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> got what she'd been longing for - Kurusu's gigantic fucking tits. Both hands taking a feel, groping all that fat meat, sinking into the plush softness of all that. So perfect. So pillowy and soft. So much like her own, but so impossibly better because it was someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>else</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That someone else had a chest like hers, all here for Toriko to grope and molest and do </span>
  <em>
    <span>whatever she wanted to</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toriko only let out thoughtful little hums, rubbing her right cheek against Kurusu's left as she toyed with those sensitive teats. She didn't really care if it made Kurusu finally get the desperate orgasm she'd been seeking. It wasn't like Kurusu cumming would get Toriko to </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop</span>
  </em>
  <span>, either - if Kurusu's body was too sensitive in the wake of a monstrous, titty-induced orgasm, then oh fucking well. Toriko was going to get her </span>
  <em>
    <span>fill</span>
  </em>
  <span> of those tits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Squeeze, squeeze. Wet oil smeared into those huge, sun-baked, sweating tits, but Toriko only continued letting out little "Hmm"s, like she was merely studying a particularly-interesting piece of evidence. "I don't think I can belong to you, Kotomi," Toriko said after a few moments of titty squeezing. "I don't quite know what your girls are like - well, Niijima-san is rather nice, the few times we've talked - but I don't think I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> that kind of girl." Squeeze, squeeze - nnh. So </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So much beautiful, glorious titty to to feel, so much real estate for her hands to explore. Toriko's arms were starting to get a little tired - she'd already spent so much time feeling herself up and pawing at Kurusu's fat ass - but she barely even noticed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But you'll let me get my fill of </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, won't you, Kotomi? You'll be my good girl? It doesn't have to end here, either - I could do this to you whenever you'd like. I know you don't like me very much, but... we can be friends, can't we?" Still so calm. Still chatting like these were mere polite pleasantries. "Just tell me what you'd like. Tell me </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> you'd like."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The very second Toriko's hands sunk into the sheer vast softness of Kotomi's tits, she came.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loud. Hard. Gushing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"T-Toriko! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuuuuuuck!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" She wasn't quiet, certainly getting a number of stares and filthy looks, but thankfully no one stomped up to demand the two busty babes go get a room of their own. Her tits were, it seemed, immensely sensitive, enough to finally tip her over the edge, her body tensing within Toriko's grasp. Her fat pussy utterly gushed, her tiny bikini basically worthless at that point; she was basically </span>
  <em>
    <span>pissing</span>
  </em>
  <span> femcum down onto the sand, unable to help herself as that long-awaited climax hit her with the strength of a freight train. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet, Toriko didn't let up. She kept groping and squeezing Kotomi's massive, vulnerable tits, acres of soft, pale flesh fully available for the other girl to do exactly what she pleased with. Even when her orgasm started to fade, Toriko's continued assault ensured she rode on a wave of continued pleasure, her face flushed, her tits heaving, a line of drool falling from her lips. When was the last time she had felt this good? It had been awhile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Normally, she was comfortable being on top. In control. Her girls knew what to expect from her, and she adored thoroughly dominating them. Having the tables turned, however ... and not just as a fun thing with one of her girls that she trusted, but with Toriko fucking Akechi ... it was a lot. Overwhelming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Exciting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good ... good girl," she panted, her mind swimming in sensation and pleasure and a hunger for more, whatever it took. Toriko wanted her to submit. Toriko wanted her to obey and let her get her fill of the ultra-busty leader of the Phantom Thieves. "F ... friends. We can't ..." Can't just be friends? Did Kotomi crave something deeper, one way or the other? Hard to tell. She obviously wasn't really in her right mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her nipples strained, all of the jostling having tugged the minuscule fabric out of place. Big and pink and jutting, her arousal was evident to anyone with eyes. Or a nose. Or ears. "I need ... more. More of this. Please, Toriko," she gasped. "We can do this whenever you want. Anytime. I p-promise! I'll be your g-good girl! Just don't ... don't stop! Your hands ... my tits feel so goooood ..." She moaned and purred, absolute putty in Toriko's hands. If Toriko had a dick, Kotomi would have undoubtedly offered up her pussy, her womb to be claimed, so far gone was she.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toriko asked what she wanted, and other than 'more', only one thought sprung to mind. "You can ... suck on them? Please? Please!" That was the only thing that would make it even better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, but when this was over, when Kotomi got herself back together, when Toriko was no longer groping and toying with her body to her heart's content, Kotomi was going to be upset. She was going to get her revenge, wasn't she? She was going to have Toriko begging for mercy. No way was she ever going to let this happen to her again. No way was Toriko going to get the upper hand on her, just due to the sensitivity of her giant tits. She was going to be the one on top, the one forcing her will on Toriko, no matter what. She would win, in the end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wouldn't she?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toriko didn't let up. Kurusu came, hard and violent and </span>
  <em>
    <span>loud</span>
  </em>
  <span>, her fat pussy throbbing into her tiny little bikini, and Toriko didn't let up. Her hands groped and squeezed and spilled the thick, excessive flesh between her fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurusu had came the hardest she ever had without even a single touch to her cunt, with only </span>
  <em>
    <span>barely</span>
  </em>
  <span> a touch to her tits, and Toriko Akechi had done that to her. How sensitive </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> she? How had Toriko merely batting a few eyelashes and flashing her tits a little overload Kurusu's brain so thoroughly? Talking about those girls that all 'belonged' to her - Toriko knew exactly what kind of person Kurusu was. There was no way she was used to being a submissive little </span>
  <em>
    <span>good girl</span>
  </em>
  <span> for anyone. She'd never had the tables turned on her like this, and now she had, and it turned her into a mewling slut cumming from the barest attention to her gigantic, overly-sensitive tits. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Toriko had done that to her. Holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Having that kind of power over anyone else - someone that so clearly hated her - made Toriko feel so good she could have came right then and there herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she didn't. Toriko didn't care about getting herself off right now - she merely squeezed down on her good girl's enormous tits. Toriko spread her arms wide to take her fill of the round, full outsides of those tits - 'melons' didn't describe them. They d</span>
  <em>
    <span>warfed</span>
  </em>
  <span> any melons. So fucking huge. Her hands squeezed down, grabbing as much as she could (which wasn't much - they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>so fucking huge,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Toriko's hands were only so big) and tugged, pulled, kneaded them in little milking motions to help Kurusu ride out her drooling, pussy-drenching titgasm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That poor bikini.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toriko felt the drool spilling from Kurusu's lips press against her cheek, and what of Kurusu's copious quantities of cum that didn't spill into the sand pooled into the chair and sloshed against Toriko's knees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Kurusu's breathing slowed and her orgasm finally trailed off, Toriko's grip on her tits softened and she slackened in her tugging, her milking. She merely let her palms glide around - god, Kurusu's skin was so smooth - taking little gropes every now and then, nuzzling their cheeks together as Kurusu babbled out promises and begs like the desperate slut she was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She let Kurusu jabber, and when she finally finished, Toriko finally spoke again: "We really are alike, you and I." Hands sliding back down to the underside of Kurusu's gigantic tits, struggling to lift them up the few inches she could manage - so fat, so heavy. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nnh.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You're the only one with a body like mine. You understand it all, don't you?" Toriko's voice had finally slipped down an octave - pushed past the boundaries of 'friendly' into something a bit more intimate. "You understand how it feels. You understand the struggles. The stares. People assuming you're just a good-for-nothing slut." Toriko moved her hands and let those fat titties drop and jiggle and </span>
  <em>
    <span>bounce</span>
  </em>
  <span> for a good few seconds before they settled back in place, and then Toriko was right back on, freely groping and roaming. Fuck, she could do this for hours and probably still have more titty to explore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But it feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have them, doesn't it? You're </span>
  <em>
    <span>proud</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them. They feel so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be touched, right?" She turned her head to plant a little peck on Kurusu's cheek. Gorgeous, fat-titted mirrors of each other. "Nobody else could ever understand you like I do, and I don't think anyone besides you could understand me, Kotomi."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toriko </span>
  <em>
    <span>stretched</span>
  </em>
  <span> her arms out forward, going down the whole length of Kurusu's titties, and turning her head back to watch her own hands extend, her fingers to futilely reach for those fat, pink nipples jutting from the front, dislodged from their cloth prison at some point in the struggle. "Look. Look at that. You're so... so </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kotomi. I can't even </span>
  <em>
    <span>reach</span>
  </em>
  <span> them. That's how fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge</span>
  </em>
  <span> your tits are. It's ridiculous, isn't it? Your body is just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>obscene.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" She couldn't hold back anymore - Toriko's voice was blatantly hazy, dripping with arousal. "I love it. You're so beautiful."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toriko meant every single word of what she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want me to suck on them, Kotomi?" Of course she did - she'd just whined and squirmed and begged for it, and planting one of those fat buds between her lips sounded really fucking good to Toriko. But she wanted to hear Kurusu beg again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bringing watermelons to the beach to smash and subsequently eat was a classic summertime tradition that Kotomi herself had even taken part in in the past. Sometimes it was even done blindfolded, to add to that extra bit of fun and hilarity, the shouts and jibes from your friends as you utterly missed the melon completely. It was just one of those fun things you did, memories during one's formative years that one could look back on fondly and remember all of the good times they had at the beach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was relevant for two reasons: first, Kotomi was going to have a hard time associating the beach with just about anything other than being molested and made to cum her fucking brains out after all of this. Toriko had, in effect, ruined beaches for her forever; all she would be able to think about was how fucking amazing it felt to utterly and completely submit to her rival. Her tits, for that very moment at least, belonged entirely to Toriko Akechi. Two immense erogenous zones that got her off immediately and ensured she kept riding waves of pleasure for as long as Akechi touched and teased, stroked and squeezed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second reason was that even the largest watermelons were utterly dwarfed by Kotomi's gigantic breasts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twice over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no easy comparison for how enormous her tits truly were. It's easy to write words like "huge, massive, enormous" but none of them truly drive home the simple, staggering </span>
  <em>
    <span>size</span>
  </em>
  <span> of her breasts, utterly overflowing Toriko's groping hands. Nevermind the fact that Akechi sported a pair just as massive; truly, it was fate that brought them together, as what else could describe two complete and total freaks of genetic nature happening to meet up at the same time?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It feels ... so good to have them. Feels right. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>deserve</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have s-such huge, fat, heavy tits." That was true. She really did take a lot of pride in her bust, despite the physical and social difficulties that came with the territory. It felt right to be so busty, to be so </span>
  <em>
    <span>staggeringly</span>
  </em>
  <span> busty that her tits entered rooms several moments before the rest of her. It was right to have such enormous, wobbling tits drawing the stares and attention of everyone around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was right that they were so sensitive, that someone like Toriko could abuse them effortlessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So beautiful," she echoed, hazy, lusty. "Like you. Just like you. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, Toriko." Ugh. Fuck, did she ever. Lying was way past her at this point. "Want you ... so bad. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nnnh!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Suck my titties. Please! S-suck on my big ... my big fat nipples. I want it ... I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. You can ... make me feel so good. You know -- you know how." Because Toriko was like her. Because she, too, had such a monumental bust. She surely knew how to please those tits like no one else, because they were, in this way at least, the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In this way, they were perfect for each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You deserve it," Toriko reassured in that honey-dripped, husky tone. "You deserve to be so huge. To be so beautiful."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Already, Toriko had had Kurusu crying out her name in whimpering, orgasmic delight. Already, she'd turned the girl into mere putty in her hands. Give her enough time, and she'd have Kotomi Kurusu on a leash, begging for mercy - before making sure Toriko's name was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing on her lips. Hell, maybe she'd take the other girls that 'belonged' to Kurusu too, just to really rub it in - Takamaki and Niijima </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> rather attractive, after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But right now, all Toriko wanted was Kotomi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're my good girl, so I'll suck those </span>
  <em>
    <span>big, fat</span>
  </em>
  <span> nipples for you, Kotomi. I know that you can't help it. I know that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>need it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, after all."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those fat, oversensitive tits got a few more tugs, a few more squeezes, for good measure, before Toriko let go of them and then slipped around Kurusu in a half-crawl - smooth skin sliding against smooth skin, the dripping oil on their bodies squeaking together. Dealing with just </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> pair of titties that huge and gigantic made maneuvering a little bit </span>
  <em>
    <span>difficult</span>
  </em>
  <span>, let alone two, but Toriko managed, rubbing their pale curves and sweaty skin together in the process until they were facing one another. "Can you get on your knees for me?". Toriko realized they needed a bit of difference in height to make this work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Toriko sitting on her butt and Kurusu kneeling, Toriko settled herself, pushing her fat tits against Kurusu's body, around her midsection, before raising herself up - gliding her gigantic, oily breasts, her bikini-bulging nipples, against Kurusu's skin - until her back was straight and the top half of her tits settled against Kurusu's bottom half. Stacked on top of each other, Toriko's rack serving as a shelf for Kurusu's. Fuck - it was a perfect fit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They</span>
  </em>
  <span> were a perfect fit for each other. Perfect, beautiful, busty mirrors as Kurusu's outrageous rack wobbled and settled into place atop Toriko's. Identical in size, down to the very last fat, obscene, fleshy inch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That titty-to-titty contact made Toriko shudder a bit, her drooling cunt spilling into the sand and mixing with Kurusu's own fluids. "It's... a little awkward, but I think this should work." She met Kurusu's eyes with a smile. Fuck - just the fact they had to settle into such an unorthodox position for Toriko to do this. Just the fact that even squished together as close as they could be, they were still an </span>
  <em>
    <span>arms length away</span>
  </em>
  <span> from each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were both just so fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A little awkward or not, it left Toriko right where she wanted - at mouth level with those fat, plump nipples that Kurusu had just been </span>
  <em>
    <span>begging</span>
  </em>
  <span> her to suck. Toriko didn't waste another moment - she craned her head to the side, wrapped her cute lips around Kurusu's left teat, and started giving soft, gentle little suckles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loud, wet, messy little suckles, punctuated by Toriko's inarticulate moans around the fat nipple stuffed in her mouth. It felt so... </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span> in her mouth. Kurusu's skin was warm and plump and inviting, and Toriko's eyes slipped shut after a few seconds, leaning in closer to Kurusu's body, giving little kisses to Kurusu's areola, letting the pillowy nipple fill out her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mmph... mmph... mmph....</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Suckle, suckle, suckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was astonishing, really, just how involved they needed to be to do something as simple as having Toriko suck Kotomi's nipples. Their tits were genuinely just that fucking </span>
  <b>huge</b>
  <span>, that they needed to maneuver properly and find positions that allowed them to make it happen. Which did, of course, end up with Toriko's tits settled fully if not completely comfortably beneath Kotomi's own, absolute acres of exposed titflesh for any onlookers to enjoy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did we mention there were onlookers? There were onlookers. Not that they were crowding around, but they were still very much on a public beach in the middle of the day. There were others around, unable to tear their eyes away from the incredible spectacle of two massively busty girls being very ... intimate together right out in public. Some of them recognized Toriko as the Busty Schoolgirl Detective; how many girls out there had tits so staggeringly massive? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, the answer was at least two. Who knew there was another teen girl who had tits that matched those of the glorious Toriko Akechi?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And such sensitive tits, too! In that position, there was so much oily flesh squishing and rubbing together, keeping Kotomi lost in an utter haze of orgasmic pleasure, feeling like she was just going from one climax to the next. She panted for breath, overwhelmed but desperate for it to continue. "T-Toriko ..." she breathed, shuddering at something as simple as being called her good girl. "Please ... I need it. I need it so </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Please suck my big, fat nipples, and I'll -- </span>
  <em>
    <span>aahn!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just then she felt Toriko's plush lips close around said big, fat nipple. Her teats were truly oversized, just like the rest of her tits, certainly big enough to be truly teased and suckled on. Her pussy gushed freely where she knelt, her arms struggling to reach out and wrap around Toriko's head to hold her in place, but there was just too much titty in the way; she couldn't quite reach easily. She settled, instead, for letting her hands drop to fondle the sides of Toriko's massive breasts squished up against her, just desperate to touch, desperate for more sensation, to push the feelings even higher. Even higher.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're gonna ... gonna make me cum again, Toriko," she moaned loudly -- certainly far beyond giving a shit if anyone heard her. "F-feels so goooooood ..." Her hips bucked; if she could reach around their stacked ... uh, stacks, she would have shoved several fingers into her pussy. As it was, all she could do was grope Toriko's titties and ride out the sensations the other girl deigned to give her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those nipples really were fat, surrounded by pale pink areolae, nice and puffy and pillowy. Hell, her areolae </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span> were nearly as big as a typical woman's entire tit -- that's just how fucking huge Kotomi truly was. Everything about her tits defied description. It was astonishing that there was even one girl as absurdly busty as she was; the fact that there were two, and that they were here together and being so, so openly sexual ... it had to be fate, right? There were more than a few onlookers who thought exactly that in that moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mmph... mmph....</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Toriko wasn't being quiet, or gentle, or subtle, or doing a damn thing to detract from the fact they were doing this in public in front of so many pairs of eyes. Her lips were planted tightly around the big, fat nipple shoved into her mouth, suckling away so </span>
  <em>
    <span>harshly.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wet slurps and suckles against skin eked from her spot at Kurusu's massive breast, not content to merely suck away but to </span>
  <em>
    <span>drain</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kurusu, to bring her to another mind-dulling orgasm courtesy of her fat tits. Wet slaps of lips pressing against Kurusu's skin were punctuated by rivulets of drool starting to spill down the enormous swell of her breast, courtesy of Toriko's enthusiastic, messy suckling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toriko was definitely enjoying herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Kurusu's hands slipped down to paw at Toriko's own bust, a muffled moan slipped out of her mouth, vibrating the fat nipple stuffed in her mouth. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mmm... nnn~.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Certainly, Kurusu was getting the lion's share of orgasmic sensations out of this, but... those hands on Toriko's tits still felt nice. Toriko tilted her head upwards, half-lidded eyes meeting what of Kurusu's gaze she could manage, all while those pretty pink lips never once halted in their suckling, violent enough to tug on the skin of Kurusu's breast and make all that fat flesh jiggle. Toriko had done this before, of course - if Kurusu's </span>
  <em>
    <span>growth</span>
  </em>
  <span> had been anything like Toriko's, there'd been a point where she'd been busty enough to suck on her own nipples as wildly as Toriko was doing now - and then another point sometime later where her size had grown </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> immense that that ceased to be possible. Toriko had been especially annoyed when that happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then Toriko pushed a bit further - closing her eyes, properly burying her face into Kurusu's chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sinking</span>
  </em>
  <span> into the ocean of all that fat, excessive titflesh, pressing closer to Kurusu and squashing that gigantic breast inward a little bit. Fuck - that was heavenly. Utter fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>bliss</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A heavenly embrace. The softest, cushiest pillow rubbing up against Toriko's face. So </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So soft and pliable, so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>space</span>
  </em>
  <span> for her face to rest on. Her mouth opened a little bit, taking in more than just wrapping her lips around a fat teat - letting it truly fill out her mouth as she wrapped her lips around those areola, around more fat titmeat. Suckling on more than just a nipple. Toriko's head bobbed, her lips clamped down and suckled as harshly as ever, tugging and yanking and forcing that gigantic tit to stretch and roll with Toriko's mouth movements. She may have been the one giving pleasure, but Toriko was absolutely in control, and she'd be remiss to not let Kurusu know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hands slid down to join Kurusu's in toying with her own bust - resting her hands right atop the other girl's, guiding them gently, exploring and squeezing and pushing while two pairs of hands slid and glided messily over the acres of oily flesh. Toriko's own cunt was throbbing, bulging out her bikini, drooling as much as her tit-occupied mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was absolutely fate. It was just too perfect to be anything else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toriko was absolutely, completely in control. She had Kotomi at her mercy, an utter slave to her pleasure, to the pleasure that Toriko deigned to give her. To whatever Toriko </span>
  <em>
    <span>decided</span>
  </em>
  <span> to </span>
  <em>
    <span>allow </span>
  </em>
  <span>her to feel, and Kotomi was under no illusions to the contrary. Hence her pleading, begging, praise falling from her lips between moans and squeals of orgasmic release and pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please please ... oh, fuck, Torikoooooo, it's so good it's so GOOD ..." And it really was. Her tits were just as sensitive as they were massive, and every touch of Toriko's lips and tongue against her massive breast sent shockwaves of pleasure throughout her body. Of course, with how much pleasure she felt -- with how insistent and dominant Toriko was -- those aftershocks were more like a magnitude 10 earthquake. Kotomi couldn't tell where one orgasm ended and the next began; it was just a massive haze of delight and pleasure, girlcum gushing from her cunt again and again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was too much, almost. Kotomi was </span>
  <em>
    <span>lost</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn't do much but receive, couldn't do anything but simply let Toriko do as she pleased. Her hands initially tried to stroke and explore Toriko's massive tits, but soon she felt the girl's hands capturing and guiding her own, so she surrendered even that part of herself to the other girl. The girl who was, ostensibly, her rival, her enemy. And yet, in that moment, all Kotomi wanted to do was whatever it took to make sure Toriko kept giving her pleasure. Endless pleasure. Out of her fucking mind pleasure. Nothing she had experienced with any of her other girls felt as good as this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"T-Toriko, my huge fucking TITS ... you make them feel so amazing, better than anyone, s-suck just like that, right therrrrrrre!" Another orgasm. How many was that? Who could tell? Toriko was giving her massive tits the pleasure they deserved; the other girl had been right. They were beautiful, she and Akechi. They were special. It felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be so absurdly busty, so much bigger and heavier and softer than everyone else. They were fated to be like this, together. It was only good and correct for them to share pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kotomi whimpered as the moments passed, as pictures were snapped, as murmurs flew from onlooker to onlooker. She didn't care. Didn't even notice. She was Toriko's, completely and totally. Her breast was massive enough for the other girl's face to sink into it like the sea that pounded against the beach behind her. It shook and jiggled, wobbling like the waves. Endless flesh, vast beyond measure and comparison. Their tits were oceans to other women's ponds, and they should be proud of that, right? So proud to be so busty. So </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please ... Toriko, I'm g-going to lose my fucking mind, it's too much! You can't keep ... can't stop ... you have to ..." Whatever it was Kotomi truly wanted, even she didn't know, but she was powerless to do anything to change it. It was all up to Toriko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was just so fucking much for Toriko to take advantage of. So much titty to bury her face into, to suck and wring orgasm after orgasm out of. She kept her lips locked tight, her suckling forceful and frantic and keeping Kurusu in constant, unceasing climax after climax after climax. It was so good, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to take whatever she wanted, to keep Kurusu trapped, buried underneath her own pleasure, unable to do a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her body was so warm. Her fat nipple filled out Toriko's mouth so perfectly. Toriko's lips clamped down, her tongue lolled over the stiff, plump bud, her face pressed deeper in and squashed down that enormous, fat tit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toriko shifted her body - without daring to take her face away from that tit for even a second, she moved her hands to Kurusu's backside and suddenly pushed the brunt of her weight forward, manipulating Kurusu's pleasure-addled body and shoving her onto her back, quickly straddling her hips. Forcing her to lay on the chair, just as she had been when Toriko had sauntered up not so long ago. Their enormous tits were still stacked atop each other in an awkward shelf - now, just with Kurusu on her back and the full weight of Toriko's bust keeping her trapped. Toriko's ass wiggled in the air behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So soft. So warm and inviting. Toriko </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> this - she needed Kurusu underneath her every single night, her fat tits permanently bared for Toriko to suckle on to her heart's content, or to bury her face into and use as a pillow. She wanted to take a hold of Kurusu's tits whenever she felt like it - wanted to remind her that it didn't matter how beautiful she was, how monumentally busty, she was still </span>
  <em>
    <span>beneath</span>
  </em>
  <span> Toriko. She wanted to keep Kurusu crammed into tiny little string bikinis that didn't hide a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing,</span>
  </em>
  <span> forced to flaunt every inch of her slutty body, all for Toriko. She wanted Kotomi Kurusu as her </span>
  <em>
    <span>good girl</span>
  </em>
  <span> forever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough. Not today, but soon enough she'd pry so many orgasms from Kurusu's enormous breasts that the slut wouldn't even be able to remember her own fucking name. That her begs for Toriko to keep going, that music to Toriko's ear, would never ever stop. Soon enough, she'd have Kurusu as her good girl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why would you want anything else, Kotomi? Why would you ever need Ann or Makoto or anyone else when Toriko makes you feel so much better than they ever could?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toriko's hands shifted up to groping at the sides of Kurusu's breasts, squeezing and fondling and feeling up every inch her mouth that wasn't shoved into her mouth - eventually, Toriko's hand went to tug and yank and toy with that </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> fat nipple, rolling the stiff bud between a few pinched fingers. Rhythmic "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mmm</span>
  </em>
  <span>"s and messy, wet slurps punctuated Toriko's unceasing, undivided attention to Kurusu's left tit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurusu was going to lose her fucking mind? Good. Toriko wanted to see how much longer that would take. How many orgasms she could wring out of that poor body. Kurusu could either enjoy it, or she could whine and bitch as much as her sputtering lips would let her - it wasn't going to stop Toriko either way. Kurusu was trapped. Stuck in the throes of pleasure. Utterly helpless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toriko just </span>
  <em>
    <span>kept fucking going.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was too much. Overwhelming. Kotomi was completely, totally helpless, pinned on her back beneath the combination of her own weight and Toriko's, but it wasn't anything physical that kept her there. Toriko was in control; at least for the time being, she had fully claimed her good girl, and could do exactly as she pleased. Which seemed to primarily be sucking as many screaming orgasms out of Kotomi as she possibly could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kotomi was lost. Her begging pleas soon devolved into just moans, squeals, screams, constant gushing pleasure to the point that one might worry she might get dehydrated. How long could it go on? How long was Toriko bound and determined to wring as many climaxes out of her rival as she could?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As long as she wanted. All Kotomi could do was take it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time passed, and at some point, her noises devolved into quieter and quieter moans ... and then into nothing at all. The overwhelming pleasure had simply knocked her into unconsciousness, her mind and body unable to take a single more second of it. Passed out on her chair just like when Toriko had found her, her body glistening with oil and sweat and no small amount of her gushing femcum, her hair askew and pasted to her sweaty forehead, Kotomi was completely and totally unconscious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Toriko's aim had been just to fuck with her and radically change her perception of both Toriko herself as well as how she could get the most pleasure, she had fully succeeded. In the moment, Kotomi had begged to become Toriko's good girl, to do anything and everything Akechi wanted if it meant she could keep getting that pleasure, but would that still be the case when she woke up? When she recovered? What were the odds her body would remember and crave more of that treatment ... or would she resent losing control to that extent and want to enact vengeance on the Busty Schoolgirl Detective?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kotomi didn't know. She was asleep, after all, her body quivering in aftershocks of orgasms. Exposed, helpless, fully on display for anyone to come and find the delinquent transfer student with her tits and pussy just </span>
  <em>
    <span>out</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But one thing was for certain: this wasn't the end. No, no, Toriko had merely stepped up their rivalry, and who knew where it would end up?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way Kurusu's begs and pleas were reduced to mere squirming, whimpering moans was music to Toriko's ears. She'd oh-so utterly </span>
  <em>
    <span>won</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and keeping Kurusu like this - trapped, drooling, overwhelmed to the breaking point with pleasure while Toriko suckled orgasm after orgasm out of her gigantic, whorish tits - was the best possible victory lap she could take.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toriko could have kept this up for hours. She very well </span>
  <em>
    <span>might</span>
  </em>
  <span> have - she was so overwhelmed with the perfect plushness and warm taste of Kurusu's tit that her brain stopped registering any passage of time after the first few suckles. So soft, so pliable, the fat teat at the end so perfectly plump and nestling into her mouth just right. It was heavenly. There was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much</span>
  </em>
  <span> for Toriko to take advantage of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so she did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Never sparing a moment or relaxing even the slightest in her relentless homing in and suckling of that fat titty. Wet, messy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>loud</span>
  </em>
  <span>, rapturous suckling, forcing drool to spill from Toriko's mouth and coat all over Kurusu's chest, further and further, as time passed. Even as Kurusu's voice died down, Toriko never once relented. Part of her wanted to peel herself off, grope and squeeze a little bit, so she could further taunt Kurusu, maybe hear her beg to latch right back onto that titty, but Toriko just couldn't bear the thought of stopping for even a moment.  Suckling that tit was just too fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then Kurusu's brain just became too flooded, and the only noises to be heard were Toriko's muffled "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mmph</span>
  </em>
  <span>"s - Kurusu had simply collapsed from pleasure. It was a few minutes before Toriko even noticed, and, with no small amount of regret, finally detached her mouth from that breast with a loud, wet </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hmph. Well, certainly Kurusu had gotten the message either way. There was so, so much more Toriko wanted to do to that body - but it couldn't all come in one day, could it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still laying atop Kurusu, Toriko shifted herself a little, a hand going for that bikini string stretched oh-so-taut between Kurusu's tits. And as she looked over the defeated, dazed, unconscious form of her rival, an index finger tugged at that string, stretched to the breaking point; Toriko flicked her finger across it, forced the fabric to let out little </span>
  <em>
    <span>twang</span>
  </em>
  <span> noises, again and again, just a few times, until it was finally too much and the string snapped right in two, breaking the bikini top and leaving Kurusu's tits truly </span>
  <em>
    <span>out.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, it wasn't like the bikini had left much to the imagination anyways, but it would still be a surprise to wake up to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toriko stood up, gathered her discarded jacket, hoisted her bag over her shoulder, and fished her phone out to snap a quick picture of Kurusu's exposed, unconscious, orgasm-drained form. Satisfied, she turned on her heels and left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was sure she'd be in touch with Kotomi again soon.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are always, always appreciated! Let us know what you thought! We definitely want to do more with these two at some point, and ideas for future scenes would be loved.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>